


What Happened Is

by toristiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, THIS IS A POEM, like from Castiel's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toristiel/pseuds/toristiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a destiel drabble with Cas as the speaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened Is

**Author's Note:**

> Cas to Dean

“Don’t ever change,”

You had said.

“I need you,”

You promised, hand raised in surrender.

You told me you wouldn’t leave me behind,

And you prayed to me every night.

We talked about being family,

And after everything,

How couldn’t we be?

I’ve been taught by you that family doesn’t end in blood,

And, as always, I am more than happy to bleed for you,

Because, as you explained,

“You never give up on family.”

“Ever.”

Well now you’re asking what happened to me,

And I don’t know how to respond,

Don’t know how to say that it was you-

You happened to me,

Turned everything around and made my entire world crash to the ground,

So I say “Life,”

Because, really, what’s the difference?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism strongly encouraged :)


End file.
